Botuline-toxine
right|thumb|Structuur van Botulinetoxine Botuline (Clostridium botulinum-toxine) is een vergif geproduceerd door de bacterie Clostridium botulinum, en waaruit het in 1897 voor het eerst gelukt is de stof te isoleren. Andere bacteriën die botuline toxine kunnen produceren zijn C.butyricum, C.baratii en C.argentinense.''Schantz EJ, Johnson EA. Properties and use of botulinum toxin and other microbial neurotoxins in medicine. ''Microbiol Rev. 1992;56:80-99. Het is een eiwit dat op zenuwcellen werkt, en een van de giftigste stoffen die bekend is. De stof veroorzaakt botulisme. Er zijn zeven serotypen van het vergif bekend, genummerd A t/m G. Botuline toxine (afgekort als BTX of BT) types A en B worden ook in geneesmiddelen gebruikt. Therapeutische toepassingen Botuline toxine type A is de werkzame stof van de preparaten Botox®, Dysport® en Xeomin®. Xeomin® is in Nederland niet geregistreerd als geneesmiddel. Botuline toxine type B is de werkzame stof van Neurobloc®. Deze middelen worden in de geneeskunde gebruikt voor verschillende indicaties, zoals bepaalde vormen van dystonie (cervicale dystonie, blepharospasme), hyperhidrose en migraine, en is in onderzoek bij sfincter (kringspier) problemen, bijvoorbeeld bij problemen met het ledigen van de blaas.Jost WH. Other indications of botulinum toxin therapy. Eur J Neurol. 2006;13 Suppl 1:65-9. Het wordt toegediend door plaatselijke injectie. Een ander toepassingsgebied is de cosmetische chirurgie. De gebruikte middelen staan bekend onder de namen Botox® Cosmetic en Vistabel®. Samenstelling van de therapeutische preparaten Het botuline toxine preparaat bestaat uit het botuline toxine en hulpstoffen. Botuline toxine bestaat uit botuline neurotoxine (afgekort als BNT of BoNT) en niet-toxische eiwitten. Botuline neurotoxine is opgebouwd uit een zware keten en een lichte keten.De niet-toxische eiwitten bestaan uit hemagluttinerende en niet-hemagluttinerende eiwitten.Dressler D.Pharmacological aspects of therapeutic botulinum toxin preparations.Nervenarzt.2006;77:912-921. Structuur en werking Het toxine bestaat uit twee polypeptideketens, een 'zware keten' van 100 kd (kilodalton) die door een disulfidebinding gekoppeld is aan een lichte keten van 50 kd. Botuline wordt in de cel opgenomen bij de pre-synaptische membraan door endocytoseVerderio C, Rossetto O, Grumelli C et al. Entering neurons: botulinum toxins and synaptic vesicle recycling. EMBO reports. 2006;7:995 - 999. , waarna de lichte keten die een enzym is een van de SNARE-eiwitten klieft en dit zo onwerkzaam maaktStow JL, Manderson AP, Murray RZ. SNAREing immunity: the role of SNAREs in the immune system Nature Reviews Immunology. 2006;6:919 - 929. . Hierdoor wordt exocytose van acetylcholine bevattende vesikels (die de zenuwimpuls overdragen naar de motorische eindplaat van de spier) onmogelijk. Hierdoor kan de spier niet meer worden geactiveerd en ontstaat een slappe verlamming. Voor het uitschakelen van een motorische eindplaat is 1 molecuul botuline genoeg. De aandoening waarbij de meeste ervaring met gebruik BTX is opgedaan is dystonie. Het spierverlammende effect van BTX wordt gebruikt om de overactieve spieren gedeeltelijk te verlammen. Ook bij migraine en sfincter-problemen berust de werking op het selectief verslappen van spieren. Cosmetisch wordt BTX toegepast om aangezichtsspieren selectief tijdelijk te verlammen en zo rimpelvorming te onderdrukken. Zo'n behandeling behoudt zijn werking gedurende ca. 3-4 maanden. De prijs die hiervoor wordt betaald is natuurlijk een minder expressief gelaat. Preventie en behandeling Het toxine wordt door koken vrij snel geïnactiveerd. Tegen het toxine bestaan antisera die vrij effectief zijn. Het kan nodig zijn de vitale functies (ademhaling) te ondersteunen tot de spierfunctie hersteld is, wat weken kan duren. Terrorisme Vanwege deze extreme giftigheid is botuline een van de stoffen waar deskundigen in chemische/biologische oorlogsvoering zich zorgen over maken in verband met terroristische aanslagen. De bacterie komt wijd verbreid in de bodem voor en is op zich niet moeilijk te kweken, hoewel deze wel obligaat anaeroob is. In 1995 heeft Irak bekend gemaakt dat ze beschikten over tenminste 11.000 liter botuline toxine in speciaal daarvoor geprepareerde SCUD raketten. De Japanse Aum Shinrikyo sekte prepareerde botuline toxine voor een aanval op de metro van Tokyo, maar koos uiteindelijk voor het zenuwgas sarin. Dit is opmerkelijk; botuline toxine is 100.000 maal giftiger dan sarin.Shapiro RL et al. Botulism surveillance and emergency response. A public health strategy for a global challenge. JAMA 1997.; 278:433–435. Categorie:Chemische Wapens